Lucy's secret
by Elizabeth15
Summary: Lucy finds out a secret that could hurt everyone
1. Default Chapter

Lucy got out of bed and went to the bathroom. It was only 7:30 am. Someone was already in the bathroom. Lucy put her ear to the door and listened. It was her brother Matt. Who was be talking to? Lucy wondered. Suddenly the door swung open and matt walked out. He had the cordless phone is his hand. He glared at Lucy and went downstairs. Lucy went in the bath room. She noticed that Matt had seemed a bit odd and never even said good morning. Maybe he was just nervous about going to his new wife's Sarah's house. Lucy figured she better go talk to him since she was the 'good' camden. He found him sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He looked up when he saw her coming.

  
  


"Is there something wrong Matt" asked Lucy

  
  


"Lucy, can you just leave me alone?

  
  


"Well you seem kind of upset. Can I help? She asked again

  
  


"No you can't help! Noone can help!, Matt yelled at her

  
  


Matt's shouting voice awoke Eric and he came downstairs as well.

  
  


"What's going on?" Eric asked in his cheery minister voice

  
  


"Dad, can you please just go back to bed. Nothings wrong!" Matt said to his father

  
  


"Lucy, go upstairs please, I need to talk to Matt" Eric instructed 

  
  


Lucy went upstairs to her room. She picked up the phone and pressed redial. She knew it was nosy to check up on Matt but obviously there was something big bothering him. And it was more than Sarah and her family. The phone started to ring and a young girl picked up.

  
  


"Hello this Shauna, who is this?" asked the girl

  
  


Lucy's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe who it was. Shauna was Matt's ex-girlfriend. They had broken up years ago when Shauna went to New York and cheated on Matt. Lucy quickly hung up and went back to sleep.

  
  


At 10:30 Lucy awoke again to the sound of all the camden's downstairs having breakfast. Lucy went downstairs and joined the family at the table. But Matt wasn't there.

  
  


"Dad, did you find out what was wrong with Matt" asked Lucy

  
  


Annie quickly butted in the conversation. "What's wrong with Matt" she asked

  
  


"He said he was just sick. Something about a flu he said. But he's alright now. Actually he's gone to Sarah's to have breakfast with her family" Eric answered.

  
  


Lucy knew that Matt have made the flu story up. She heard him on the phone and she knew he was talking to Shauna. Lucy wasn't going to tell her dad about Shauna because he would somehow use it against Matt and his new marriage to Sarah. But she knew she had to find out what Matt was up to.

  
  


"Guess what Lucy" Ruthie chipped in

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"Mary is coming home tomorrow. She got a few days off from work and she's coming home. I can't wait to see her." Ruthie told her sister

  
  


"Yea, that's great. Mom can I take the van, I need to go somewhere after dinner?" Lucy asked her mom.

  
  


"Sure Lucy, but I need you to pick me up a few things from the store. Is that okay?" Asked Annie

  
  


"Sure, what do you need?" Lucy asked

  
  


" Well Matt and Sarah are coming for supper tonight so I'll need a bag of carrots, and some rice."

  
  


"Matt and Shauna are coming for supper" asked Lucy astonished

  
  


"Lucy, are you okay? I said Sarah not Shauna" replied Annie

  
  


"Right. Well I think I'll go get ready and I'll go then" Lucy said and ran to her room.

  
  


She couldn't believe she had said Shauna in front of the family. Lucy put on her dark denim jeans and a gap t-shirt, tied her hair back in a pony tail and left the house. She wasn't really going anywhere special, she was going to go by Sarah's house to see if Matt was really there. As she came near the house she found just what she suspected.

  
  



	2. Truth comes out

Matt's car was nowhere to be seen. Lucy pulled in the drive way just as Sarah came outside. She was a really pretty woman. Matt was lucky to find such a girl that had a great personality. Sarah waved Lucy to come over. She sure was happy.

"Hey Sarah, Are you going somewhere?" asked Lucy

"Nope, just came out to water the flowers." Sarah replied looking at Lucy oddly. 

"Oh, well has Matt been here" Lucy asked

"Nope, haven't seen him yet today. I hope be comes by soon. I love being married to him. You have such a great brother Lucy. If I never met Matt I don't know what I would have done with my life." Sarah said as she watered the flowers

"Yea he's great. So did u have a good breakfast?" Lucy questioned

Sarah laughed. "What an odd question, but yea it was good. Thanks for asking"Sarah replied still laughing

A loud car was coming down the road just as Lucy turned to leave. Sarah was just opening the door to go back inside. It was Matt's car! He's was going faster than usual and never even came in to see his wife. Lucy waved good-bye to Sarah and jumped in the van. She sped down the street after Matt. She stayed behind him so he couldn't see her. Finally he stopped at an apartment building and a young woman stepped out of the car. Matt got out to and walked her to the door. The woman was Shauna. She looked different. Her hair was longer and she had put on a few pounds. Lucy parked on the side of the road and watched as Matt walked her inside. He never came out for an hour. Lucy quickly turned the van around and went home. 

" Hey mom, what's for supper" Lucy asked trying to hide how mad she was

"Well did you get the things I asked you to pick up"Annie asked

"Im sorry, I forgot. I'll go now if you want"Lucy said and went towards the door

"Lucy don't bother. Just set the table. Matt and Sarah will be here soon" Annie told Lucy

A little while later Sarah opened the Camden door and came inside. Matt came in behind her. They were obviously fighting. Sarah tried to slam the door on him and walked right into the kitchen.

The supper was quiet and noone hardly talked. The only noise was from Sam and David, the twins, as they ate their supper with their hands. 

After a long silence Annie cut in, "Simon and Lucy could you please carry the twins upstairs and clean them up. Ruthie you can go with them in case they need help"

Lucy took Sam and followed Simon up the stairs with David and Ruthie behind him. They went into the boys rooms and laid them in their beds. 

"Ruthie can you watch Sam, Im going down to listen" Lucy told her sister

"Lucy, don't be so nosy, you know why they told us to leave" Simon told her

Lucy just glared at him and went to listen on the stairs. She could hear Matt and Sarah yelling at each other and her parents trying to help them out.

"Matt never came to see me today" Sarah yelled 

"I was busy, I said Im sorry. I can't be with you all the time Sarah" Matt shouted back

"Well we've only been married a month. Im not sure if you even love me anymore" Sarah said fighting back her tears.

"Well you did get married to quickly"retorted Eric

Annie gave him a hard look " I think you two should go for a drive and work this thing out" 

"I just want to know where you were today?" Sarah said spitefully

Lucy turned around and went back up the stairs. She didn't need to hear anymore. She just needed to know what was going on with Matt and Shauna. The only way she would know is to go ask Shauna. That night Lucy got into the van and went to the same apartment building. Matt's car was there again. She parked the van down the road and walked inside. She saw a man sitting at a dest.

"Hello sir, can you tell me what room Shauna is in?" Lucy asked

The man smile and replied room 17.

Lucy walked up the steps and stood outside the room. She could hear them talking inside. 

"Matt, You don't need to take care of me like this"

"But I have to, Im not an irresponsible man" Matt responded

"But your married, you have to take care of Sarah now, not me" Shauna told him

"Im not going to let you take care of this on your own" 

"I can't believe we got ourselves into this mess" Shauna said

"I know. I thought I really loved Sarah. But I do love her, I know I do. I don't understand how I let this happen"

"Sex let this happen. And some mixed up feelings. Our emotions got the best of us" Shauna said

"If only there was no baby this could be alright but there is a baby! My baby! I have to go to med school, me and Sarah just got married and your in a serious relationship. What are we going to do? Sarah will never forgive me for this. She'll hate me." Matt hollered

"Im sorry, this is all my fault" expressed Shauna and started to cry

Lucy was stunned. She never thought that Shauna could be pregnant with Matt's baby. She thought that Matt was trying to see if there was anything left between him and Shauna but never a baby. Lucy drove home and went inside. Her mom greeted her at the door.

"Oh Lucy, what's wrong? You look so pale. Want me to get you something?" Annie asked her

"No thanks mom, I just feel like Im coming down with the flu. So is Mary still coming tomorrow"Lucy asked

"Yes hunny, do you want to pick her up? Annie asked

"Yea that would be good. Thanks mom and good-night"

The next day Lucy got ready and started for the air port. She was going to tell Mary about Shauna and Matt. She had to tell someone and she could trust Mary. Lucy dazed off because the next thing she knew Mary was beside her.

"Oh Mary, I didn't see you" Lucy said hugging her sister

"What wrong with you? I guess you'll tell me about it in the van right" Mary questioned

Lucy nodded and they got into the van.

"So what's up?" Mary asked

"Mary, you've got to promise not to say anything until it's the right time ok?"

Mary eyed her but agreed anyway

"Mary, we are going to be aunts" Lucy told her

"Sarah is pregnant. That's great news Lucy! We can't keep that a secret. Mom and dad will be thrilled!"Mary said excitedly 

"Its not Sarah"Lucy told her

"But Simon is to young to have sex, and so is the twins and so is Ruthie. So whose pregnant?" Mary asked

Lucy didn't know if she wanted to say but she did.

"Shauna, remember Shauna? She and Matt went out for a long time but they broke up. Well I heard Matt talking to her on the phone yesterday and I followed him to her apartment and then I went back later and he was there again so I listened and I heard Shauna say that she's pregnant for Matt" Lucy blurted out

Mary just sat there silently. She didn't know what to say.

"Was Matt with Shauna while he's been married to Sarah?" Mary asked 

"I think so because Matt was saying that he thought he loved Sarah and things like that so I think Shauna must be around a month pregnant because that's how long they've been married" replied Lucy

The rest of the ride home was quiet. Neither of them said anything but Lucy could tell there was something else bothering Mary than what she'd just told her. 

At home everyone hugged Mary and greeted her. Even Matt and Sarah were there. Mary was distant around Matt and Lucy tried to avoid him. Finally everyone sat down for supper.

"Can I be excused" Matt asked

Annie eyed him "What for Matt?"

"I have to make a phone call" Matt replied and went to Eric's office

"Mom, can I be excused to" Lucy asked

"Sure Lucy, but noone else is leaving." Annie answered and continued to eat

Lucy went and stood outside the office. She was going to confront Matt about Shauna. After a few minutes he came outside.

"Matt I have to talk to you" Lucy said and pushed him inside the office.

"What's up Lucy" Matt asked

" I know about you and Shauna and the baby she's having. I know because I pressed redial that day you were talking to her and then I went to Sarah's to see if you were there when you said you would and then I saw you go down the road and I followed you and then I went by again and I listened and heard you and Shauna talking inside" Lucy rushed the words out 

Matt sat down. Then he glared up at her.

"I can't believe you Lucy! How could you do this? Do anybody know? Of course somebody knows, you had to tell everyone I bet" Matt shouted at her

"I told Mary because I needed advice. I didn't to know what to do. How could you do this to Sarah? Matt I thought you were better than that" Lucy yelled back

"Im sorry Lucy, Im kind of glad someone knows. I know Sarah will never forgive me" Matt said softly

"So how did it happen?"asked Lucy

"Me and Sarah were fighting over her living with her parents for the first year of college while were married. But I wanted us to move into an apartment together. I got so mad I left and just drove around for an hour when I saw Shauna coming out of a shop so I stopped to say hi. She just came back to town. So she asked me to her place for coffee and it just happened. Things got carried away and we ended up doing some things we shouldn't have. I regret it Lucy and I'll never forgive myself."Matt told her

" I guess you were just so mad that you did it out of anger. So that must have been about a month ago right?" Lucy asked

"yea, things were going so great after me and Sarah made up. I never thought something so bad could go wrong but then a week ago Shauna called and told me she was pregnant with my baby." Matt replied

"Matt you have to tell Sarah now" Lucy told him

"Your right, I think I'll take Sarah for a ride so we can talk" Matt said and gave Lucy a big hug

"I have to go" Lucy said and left

It was 5 am and someone was downstairs. Lucy got up and went down. It was Mary crying on the couch. Beside her was a box. It read pregnancy test.

"Mary?" Lucy said

She jumped up and grabbed the box and stuffed it in her pocket.

"What do you want Lucy" She asked

"Are you pregnant" Lucy asker her

Mary looked up at Lucy and started to cry again. 

"I think so. But you have to promise to keep this a secret Lucy or I'll never forgive you I swear" Mary whispered to her

"Is it Ben's?" Lucy asked

"Of course its Ben's" snapped Mary

There was a sound of a car in the driveway. Then Matt came inside. He looked like he was crying and he carried a small bag of things.

"I guess you told her huh?" asked Lucy

Matt sat down besides Mary and started to cry

"Its all over Lucy, she hates me" Matt said

The lights came on over the stairs and Annie and Eric came down

"What's going on down here?" Eric asked

"Mom, dad, I might as well tell you since Sarah knows to" Matt said

"What is it Matt?" asked Annie

"Im going to be a father" Matt cried

"Eric did I just hear that right" asked Annie

"Yes mom, and its Shauna's baby not Sarah's" Matt blurted

"Shauna? You mean the Shauna you dated a long time ago? Eric tell me Im dreaming?"said Annie

"Lucy go upstairs now, Mary you can go with Lucy, good-night" Eric said

Mary and Lucy went upstairs to the attic. Mary was crying quietly.

Finally Lucy said something "So have you told Ben"

"Not yet, Lucy I don't know what Im going to do! Mom and dad are going to be so mad and now this thing with Matt. I never thought that could happen which makes it worse." Mary cried

Lucy went over to her sister and put her arms around her.

"Mary, its all going to work out. I promise" Lucy comforted her

"I love you Lucy" Mary told her

"I love you to Mary"  
  


When Lucy woke up the next morning Mary was already downstairs. Lucy went down to find her parents more upset than she thought could happen. Mary was sitting on the counter. 

Eric looked up at Lucy "Are you pregnant to" he asked

"No dad Im not. Where's Matt" Lucy asked

"I don't know. Probably at Shauna's" he answered

Mary got up and took Lucy by the arm. She dragged her outside and into her sports car.

"Mary, what are you doing? Im still in my night gown" Lucy laughed

"You've got to help me Lucy, Do you have $500?" Mary asked

"No I don't have $500. Your not going to get rid of the baby are you Mary?" Lucy asked

Mary looked at Lucy and laughed

"You do look funny in those clothes" she laughed again

"Don't ignore me Mary, You're my sister and I know you. Too well sometimes, you can't have an abortion. Mom and dad don't agree with it do they" Lucy questioned

"I didn't tell them yet. So if I can get rid of the baby now they will never have to know. Ben can't even know. Lucy you have to keep this a secret" Mary told her

"Mary, Im not going to help you get the money. But I'll pretend like I don't know. I just don't want mom and dad going through more than they can handle" Lucy said worriedly 

"Thanks Lucy. I'll just ask my co worker for a loan. She'll do it." Mary smiled

"Are you going to have the abortion in Buffalo?" Lucy asked

"Well I have to. Everyone knows dad here and plus Uncle Hank words at the hospital. Lucy I want you to come with me back to Buffalo" Mary started

"Okay, I want to see Kevin anyway. How can I keep this from Kevin? He's Ben's bother!" Lucy yelled

"You'll just have to" Mary said and turned towards home

Lucy and Mary got off the plane in Buffalo. Ben and his brother Kevin were their to meet them. Mary flung her arms around Ben's neck and kissed him. Kevin went over to Lucy and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi, Im glad you came" he said

" Me to" Lucy smiled sweetly

The next day Lucy and Mary went to the hospital. Mary was going to have the abortion.

"Mary, please don't." Lucy pleaded 

A few minutes later Mary went inside the room. Lucy stayed outside in the lobby. She was sobbing quietly when someone sat down by her.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kevin asked

"Nothing. Im here with Mary. She's got the flu" Lucy said and tried to smile

"No, its more than that." He said

Kevin called to a nurse to come over

"What room is Mary Camden in?" he asked

"The abortion won't be long. Just a few more minutes" she informed him

Kevin stared at Lucy. Tears came to his eyes.

"Lucy, is Mary getting an abortion" he asked

Lucy didn't know what to say. She got up and ran out of the hospital. She got on the bus to the airport and waited for her flight to come in. A few hours later Mary showed up at the airport with Lucy's bag.

"Why did you tell Kevin" She asked

"I didn't. The nurse did. Im sorry Mary, I didn't know Kevin was going to show up and when he did I was crying" Lucy told her

"Its okay Lucy, I didn't do it. I told Ben, he wants to get married and have a family. Were moving into and apartment together" Mary said happily

"Are you coming home with me to tell Mom and dad" Lucy asked

"Im waiting until Ben gets a few days of work and were flying back to tell mom and dad together" Mary answered

Lucy hugged Mary. She was glad Mary didn't do it. She boarded the plane and went home.

When Lucy came in the house Matt was sitting on the couch and Shauna was there to

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"Hey Lucy, mom and dad wants to talk to me and Shauna to find out what were going to do" Matt answered

"Well what are you going to do" Lucy asked

"Im going to miss Sarah but I can't let Shauna raise the baby by herself. I guess we'll move in together when the baby is born" Matt answered

The next week Mary and Ben came home. They had a surprise for Lucy. Kevin had come to. That night Mary and Ben stayed home and told Eric and Annie while Lucy and Kevin took the twins to a movie.

"The twins are so cute Lucy" Kevin commented

"They are. So did you know Mary and Ben were having sex" Lucy asked

"Yea I did but I didn't tell you because that was their business not ours" Kevin answered

Lucy sat silent for the rest of the night. Of course it was her business! Mary was her older sister. When Lucy and Kevin got home they noticed that Ben's bag was no longer laid on the couch where it had been. Kevin went upstairs to see if Ben was there. Lucy stormed into the kitchen. She knew where Ben was, Ben was in Buffalo or at least on his way.

"What did u do Dad?" Lucy yelled

Eric got up and put his arms around his daughter

"Lucy calm down, there is nothing going on. Now, what's the matter dear?" Eric asked innocently 

Tears streamed from Lucy's eyes

"Don't tell me everything is fine! I know about the baby and I know what you did! When you found out Mary was pregnant you sent Ben back to Buffalo" Lucy screamed at her father

Just then Kevin walked into the room with Ben and Mary. Mary's eyes were wide.

Eric looked hard at Lucy and then at Mary.

"What baby?" he asked  



	3. Breaking the news

Lucy woke up from her dream. Imagine if that was really true. Imagine if Shauna was having Matt's baby and Mary was having Bens! what a mess. Lucy looked at the clock. it was already 8:30. Her family would be heading to church soon. She walked downstairs and saw Annie still in her pale pink night gown. It didn't have any wrinkles but her face did.  
  
"Mom, whats wrong? You look like you haven't slept all night" Lucy asked  
  
"Have you completely forgotten what a mess this family is in right now" said Annie  
  
" thought it was just a dream. Or thats what i tried to believe. Mom, im really torn up by this to. I really like Sarah but Matt is doing the right thing. Isn't this the type of thing you always teach us, to take rsponsibility for our actions?"asked Lucy again  
  
Annie smiled," Of course it is Lucy but its just that......  
  
"What is it mom"  
  
Annie started to cry a little.  
  
"Mom please dont cry, everything is going to be alright, Matt is still going to go to med school and Mary can support a baby. Nothing is going to change in our house"Lucy said  
  
"No Luce, thats not what i was going to say. I have something very heartbreaking to tell you. Please dont be upset with me, your father and I came up with this decision together"  
  
"you can tell me mom" Lucy smiled  
  
"Your father has taken the boys and Ruthie to your uncle Hank's. You will be going after dinner. We know you have a lot to take. You will all be staying there while your father moves out. I dont want you to watch him go, it will be to hard on you Lucy" Annie was crying a river by now.  
  
Lucys eyes were wide." Why would daddy move out mom? Im not going to hanks and Julies! Im wont go! This is temporary right! "  
  
"Im afraid not dear. Before all this pregnancy news happened your father and i were talking about a divorce and we both agree that even wiht all the news we have to go through wiht it." Annie told her  
  
Lucy ran up to her room and slammed the door. She puched her pillows and screamed. This wasn't happening. Her parents could not get a divorce. She jumped into her demin jeans that she had wore yesterday and put on a pink sweater. She ran down the steps and grabbed the car keys. Annie came around the corner to see her leaving.  
  
" Lucy Please don't go like this. Im sorry." But lucy was already out the door and starting up the car. She backed out of the drive way and raced downtown to Shauna's apartment. she had to talk to Matt and she knew he was there. Tears were streaming down Lucys face. The traffic lights were right in front of her but she didn't see them. A truck was aiming for her so she swerved to the left when she crashed into a small blue car. The smell of gas and the pain through her body made her go into a daze as she quietly fell asleep.  
  
" Lucy, wake up Lucy. Please Lucy, i can't lose you like this." It was kevin begging for lucy to wake up.  
  
Her eyes slowly crept open and she faced the only man she felt cared about her.  
  
"Kevin, Im so sorry. I shouldn't have drove when i was so upset? Are you mad a me?" She asked  
  
"Mad, that's impossible, you should be mad at me, I was helping your father with the boys when I should have been wiht you."Kevin said wiping his eyes.  
  
"No i could never be mad at you. Kevin where is Mary and Ben? I never saw them this morning? Are they gone home?  
  
"They left before you got up. Mary told me to tell you she's not mad at you. She loves you.  
  
"Where are my mom and dad? Are they so mad that they didn't come and see me?" Lucy cried. Just then Annie turned the corner. She heard what Lucy had said.  
  
"Hey Luce, I could never be mad at you. I understand why you were so upset. It's my fault. I should never had let you go. But Lucy theres something I have to tell you. Something bad. Annie said as she glanced away from her daughters eyes.  
  
Kevin butted in, "Annie I don't think she needs to know this right now. she's in a lot of pain, Her brother cheated on his wife and got Shauna pregnant, Mary is pregnant, and now the divorce, Its to much for her.  
  
"Hey, don't talk about me like Im not here. Things can't get any worse so just tell me" Lucy cried  
  
Annie took Lucys hands" Hun, the car you hit. The little blue car, it belonged to Shauna. The babys dead.  
  
"No mom, it's not dead. It can't be. Matt will never forgive me" Lucy yelled.  
  
Matt came into the room. His face was red and his fists were clenched. Lucy could tell he was mad. He walked over to her side and Kevin left the room wiht Annie.  
  
" Im glad your alright. I know how upset you were and i undestand. I was upset to when i found out about the divorce but I know you didn't mean to hit Shauna right?" It was sort of a question and Lucy amost laughed. How could she hide the truth from her brother. When she saw Shauna's car she purposely swirved in her direction. It was all Shauna's fault this had all happened anyway. Lucy knew it would kill the baby but Shauna didn't deserve a baby anyway and she just wanted Matt back wiht Sarah. She was finding it hard to put on this act to her family so she might as well tell.  
  
"Matt, I...I have something to tell you" Lucy said slowly but before she could finish Annie came running in screaming at Matt.  
  
"Mom What is it? Is Shauna all right?" Matt questioned  
  
Annie started to cry and shook her head,"No Matt, she's dead."  
  
The next day Lucy was let out of the hospital and Kevin came to take her home. When she got home she noticed the house looked very bare. Her mother came to greet her with some fresh cookies.  
  
"Im glad your home sweetie, sit down, you don't want to strain yourself." Annie said  
  
"Is dad gone? Where are the boys and Ruthie?" asked Lucy  
  
" Your father is helping Matt pack at sarah's. They made up and are moving to New York to attend Med school. Simon and Ruthie are taking care of the twins upstairs. But Lucy you know your father won't be coming back here. He has moved out. Im sorry" annie said stroking Lucys hair.  
  
" It's okay mom. I know daddy still loves me and I can see him whenever I want" Lucy smiled.  
  
Annie frowned" Kevin Im gonna let you talk to lucy now. Annie left.  
  
" Kevin, why did mom make that face? Please, don't tell me there's something else. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Kevin, what's going on? What isn't my mother telling me?" asked Lucy

"I wish your mother would tell you this Lucy but she's to upset. Your father is seeing another woman and they are moving into an apartment together, oh Luce I wish this weren't true but it is and Im gonna help you through this." Kevin said

"Kevin, don't worry about it. My parents are getting back together. My father can't be happy with a woman he just met. Everything will be fine. I promise."Lucy assured herself

"No, you don't understand Lucy, he didn't just meet her. They've been seeing each other for some time now. Noone knows for sure how long but while you were unconscious at the hospital your father made it perfectly clean to your mother that it was over between them and he is in love with this other woman, Im so sorry Lucy" Kevin said trying to comfort her.

Just then the front door opened and voices filled the family room. It was Eric and the kids.

"Kevin, please tell my father I would like to speak with him" said Lucy

Kevin left and went to get Eric. A few minutes later he appeared and sat down by Lucy.

"Ok Lucy I know your upset with me but I want you to understand that I still love you and that will never change, the only thing that will ever change between you and me is that I won't see you everyday because I am moving. Please don't be angry with me Lucy" pleaded Eric

" From this moment Eric, everything between us changes. From here on I am no longer your daughter I don't want to ever see your face again. I hate you Eric, you ruined our family and you treated my mother like shit. I hope Simon, the twins, Ruthie, Matt and Mary all feel the same way. Get out of my face" screamed Lucy at her father.

Just then Annie ran in to see what was going on.

"Please Lucy calm down. Your going to hurt yourself. Don't yell at your father like that. I am the one who should be mad at him, not you. Just because this family is splitting up doesn't mean you get to treat your father like that. Apologize to him right now" urged Annie

"Sorry Eric. Can I be left alone now please" asked Lucy.

"Of course" said Annie and she and Eric left the room.

" Good morning sunshine" said Kevin stroking Lucy's hair

" Kevin, what are you doing here? I thought you would be gone back to Buffalo by now" asked Lucy.

" There's no way I would leave you like this. I want to stay here and make sure you heal right. Lucy, I wanna be with you forever. I know this is not how you imagined it but Lucy Camden will you do me the honour of being my life" asked Kevin

Lucy glared at him and jumped out of bed. She limped out the door and down the stairs. Kevin was right behind her.

"Lucy, please what did I do? I want to marry you" he said as he caught her arm

As she turned around she tripped on her feet and fell down the stairs. Kevin stared shocked and rushed down to a pool of blood. He screamed for help and Matt came running.

" What happened here? She's bleeding. We have to get her to the emergency room now or she might....We have to go now" screamed Matt and Kevin went to get in the van. The rest of the family watched as they put Lucy in the van and then they followed to the hospital.

A few hours later Lucy awoke to a room of concerned faces. Matt came over.

" Lucy, I was so scared that I was gonna lose you before I got the chance to tell you that I love you and I don't blame you for what happened to Shauna and my baby. I really wanted you to know but I was afraid...."Matt started to cry and Lucy gave him a hug. He left the room and Lucy could see that someone was not in the room.

" Mom where's Kevin?" asked Lucy

Annie motioned for everyone to leave and sat down my Lucy.

"Luce, he left. He went back to Buffalo. He wanted me to give you this" Annie said and handed her a small piece of paper. Annie left the room and Lucy started to read the letter.

_Dear Lucy, you know I love you more than anything in this world but I can't stand what I have done to you. I shouldn't have asked you to marry me. I know your not ready to trust a man right now since what Matt and your father did to their wives. I just wanted to make things better for you. I wanted to put that smile back on your face, I missed it. But I caused you so much harm. It's my fault you fell down the stairs. You could have died and it's all my fault. Oh Lucy I love you but Im afraid to be around you cause I just cause you more pain. You've been in the hospital twice now because of me. If I had been there that day when your mother told you about the divorce I wouldn't have let you leave. Im so sorry. If you want to see me please call me. Love Kevin. _

Lucy through the letter down and started to cry. Annie came back in.

"Mom, how could he leave? I thought he loved me mom" cried Lucy

"He does Lucy, You know he does but right now he feels that you should be alone to heal. But he will come back if you ask him."Annie informed her

"Mom Im so sorry for what dad did to you. You deserve so much more than what dad ever gave you" Lucy said

"Lucy, I don't want to talk about that. We need to talk about you and Kevin" said Annie

"Mom Im not going to call him. Not now anyway. I don't want to see him." said Lucy

"OK then, it's your decision."said Annie and left the room.

It was now 8 months later and Lucy still hadn't talked to Kevin. Eric was moved across town and Matt was gone to New York with Sarah. Sometimes Lucy longed to talk to Kevin but she was mad at him for asking her to marry him. She wasn't ready and he was right about her not trusting men. The phone rang and Lucy picked up.

"Hi Mary, Im so glad to hear from. How are you?" chipped Lucy

"Very pregnant Lucy. Actually that's why I called. I want you to come to Buffalo to be with me when I have the baby" asked Mary

"Shouldn't mom be there for that Mary. I know she really wants to" said Lucy

" I already cleared it with mom and she said it's ok. I can only have 1 person besides Ben in the room with me and I can't choose between mom and dad so I really want you to come. Will you Lucy, Please? " begged Mary over the phone.

Lucy could tell Mary wanted her to and even though she might run into Kevin she agreed to go anyway. A couple days later Lucy boarded the plane and left to go to Buffalo When she stepped off the plane the only person there so greet her was Kevin. Mary had set this up on purpose. Kevin ran over to her and took her bags.

" Lucy, it's good to see you. You look great" he said

" Thanks, I guess Mary set this up did she. She thought you'd come to meet me and we'd make up on the way home and fall in love again. Am I right Kevin?" asked Lucy

"No actually Im here cause Mary is having contractions and expects to have the baby in a couple hours. Hurry up we need to get to the hospital" said Kevin as he took her hand and ran to the car.

At the hospital Mary was breathing hard and trying to smile when Lucy walked in the room. Ben was holding her hand and Kevin stayed outside. The doctor and nurse were urging her to push and a few minutes later Mary was holding her little baby girl.

"Oh Mary, she's so beautiful. What's her name?"asked Lucy

" I was thinking of Emily Lucy Kenkirk" How do you like it lil sis?"smiled Mary

"I love it Mary, Can I take her out to show her to Kevin" asked Lucy. Mary agreed and Lucy wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and went out and sat down by Kevin.

"She's gorgeous Lucy, just like you" he smiled

"Thank you. He name is Emily Lucy." Lucy said back

" That's gorgeous. Did you mean what you said before Lucy about us falling love again? Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" asked Kevin.

Ben came out and took the baby and went back into the room.

"No Kevin, I do love you. I didn't mean it like that. Im just so confused right now. I needed some time to get over what was happening to my life. I needed to sit back and take it all in and when you asked me to marry you it was like sensory overload. I know you were just trying to help but you made things worse." said Lucy

" I understand. I knew you wouldn't call me right away but when you took 8 months I started to get a little worried. I thought you moved on. I was so scared I would lose you forever. Am I" he asked

"Never Kevin. I love you to much. But I appreciate it that you waited for me. That shows that you really do care. I just want to say thank you" Lucy said

After they hugged the whole Camden clan came around the corner. There was Annie, Eric, Matt, Sarah, Simon, Ruthie, Sam, and David. They all came over and hugged Lucy and Kevin then went in the room to see their new granddaughter.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she watched her whole family together again. It was like nothing had changed. Eric came over and gave her a hug.

" See Lucy, nothing has changed. We are still a family. I wouldn't miss being here with your mom for the world. This is our granddaughter and that is a bond we will share forever and not to mention our seven children" he laughed.

Lucy smile, " Dad, I forgive you. I know this has been hard on you. I wish we could've worked things out sooner. I've missed you. Then she turned to Kevin" And I've missed you Kevin. I love you so much and Im ready for you to ask me again" said Lucy

"Are you sure? This is perfect cause your already in a hospital" laughed Kevin.

Everyone made a circle around Lucy and Kevin as he bent down on one knee.

"Lucy Camden, I don't have a ring right now but I don't need one to show you how much I love you. I want to make a bond with you that can never be broken. I love you and you love me and we are brought together in this room filled with love and so much joy. So will you please do me the greatest honour of being my beautiful wife?" he asked

Tears streamed down her face as she screamed yes and everyone erupted in an applause.

"Mom, Dad Im gonna be a bride. Im getting married" Laughed Lucy with tears in her eyes.

Annie walked over to her and hugged her " Lucy, I am so proud of you. Then she turned to Mary and the other kids. " Actually Im proud of all of you. Matt you have been through so much this year, you lost your baby, an old friend and for awhile the woman you love. Sarah you managed to look past how stupid my son was when he cheated on you and for that I am forever grateful because he wouldn't be able to go on without you. He loves you. Mary I can't believe you have your own baby now and she's a cute one to. I can't believe you and Ben are parents but I Know you will make the best parents ever, I am so proud. Simon I can't believe how much of a man you are turning out to be, you are everything your father was at his age, I believe you will make a wonderful husband one day. Ruthie I can't believe how much your growing into your own little woman. You make me so proud to be a mother. Sam and David you have a lot of growing up to do and I am glad to help you get there. To all of my kids I couldn't ask for more. I am the luckiest mother. Even though you may make mistakes and say the wrong things sometimes I love you regardless. And Eric I love you so much for giving me 7 beautiful incredibly talented children." Then she turned to the whole room" We are a family no matter if were not living in the same house. Things change, people change, but we will forever share something so beautiful and sacred. I love you all.

THE END


End file.
